


Our Winters are Always Warm

by plushlarry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, I THREW IN SOME BAEKSOO BECAUSE YOUR AUTHOR IS A TRASH, M/M, They have powers, may or may not be crack, this is basically me crying over how cute exo is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushlarry/pseuds/plushlarry
Summary: The one wherein Exo celebrates Christmas together and they have powers





	

**Author's Note:**

> TAGS: Exo, Exo with their MAMA powers, Exo being cute  
> WARNINGS: may or may not be a crack fic  
> Notes: Title is from their new song, What I Want for Christmas
> 
>  
> 
> SOOOO, since Christmas is just around the corner (YAAAAAAAY), I'm giving you this :) I hope you like it! Have a happy holiday~ ^^ Love you guys!
> 
> -also available on aff-

Jongdae laughs as he perfectly landed a snowball on the back of Kyungsoo’s head. The earth grumbles but Jongdae remained happy.

“I am going to kill you.” Kyungsoo says, voice low, and Baekhyun hugged him from behind.

“You don’t mean that.” Baekhyun whispers. The Christmas lights danced in a playful rhythm. Their house is covered in snow, the chimney spews out smoke, indicating that Chanyeol is working on their fireplace.

“Yeah. You love us.” Jongdae adds, grinning. Even the light from the sky is dancing.

On the other side of the front lawn, Yixing and Sehun stood with Minseok working on a snowman.

“Why don’t you just do it in our kind of normal way?” Yixing asks, handing a stick to Minseok for the hands.

“Because, Yixing, what is the fun in it?” Minseok grins with his cheeks cutely puffing out before he wraps a green scarf around the snowman.

“We’re getting the hang of this now, aren’t we?” Sehun asks, smiling at their work.

“Yes, we are.” Minseok agrees.

“Ow! Hey!” Sehun whines and Kyungsoo is laughing now. “Kyungsoo-hyung, why are you grinning like that?!”

“Because, Baekhyun and Jongdae told me to try it and I conclude that it is fun.” Kyungsoo explains, eyes wide like he was innocent.

“Does it hurt? I can do something about it.” Yixing, the ever kind and harmless, asks Sehun who hit Baekhyun square in the face to stop him from laughing.

“Oh, it is on!” Jongdae shouts and throws a couple of snowballs at Yixing and Minseok.

“You dare fight me on this? You’re fighting me with snow?” Minseok asks, voice low and the three gulps in fear.

“Oops.” Jongdae says before a boulder-sized snowball fell on him.

“Oh no, Elsa is mad.” Baekhyun’s eyes went wide as he, too, ended with the same fate as Jongdae.

“I heard that, Byun!” Minseok yells.

“Remind me not to mess with Minseok-hyung during winter season.” Sehun says.

“Yep. I don’t wanna be like them.” Yixing frowns at the sorry states of Baekhyun and Jongdae. Kyungsoo is now helping them to get out of the snow and Minseok huffs at them even after they pull the puppy dog eyes.

Suddenly, Jongin is there.

“Guys! I’m back and I bear gifts from China.” Jongin announced proudly.

“Are those roses?” Kyungsoo asks, helping Jongin with the gifts.

“Yep. Complete with a sorry card. From Yifan-hyung to Junmyeon-hyung.” Jongin replies with an eye roll.

“Is it because of the whole ‘you could’ve flown here for Christmas’ thing? Because I’ve been hearing Junmyeon-hyung whine about that all week.” Sehun asks and Jongin nods.

“Let’s go inside.” Minseok says, Baekhyun and Jongdae trailing behind him like kicked puppies.

It was warm and cozy inside their little, happy home—thanks to Chanyeol. Junmyeon handed everyone who was outside with cups of hot chocolate. They all took it happily and sat by the fireplace. Everyone was handed with gifts by Jongin and Junmyeon. Minseok was ecstatic over the new shoes Lu Han bought for him, and he wonders if Lu Han liked the stuffed toy he gave him. Jongin and Sehun glowed after receiving new clothes from Tao. Baekhyun smiles brightly at Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Jongdae who wore their matching scarves right away.

After opening each and every gift they had, Junmyeon offers them dinner and everyone was glad to take it. It was a loud and happy feast, with Chanyeol’s laughter, Sehun’s sass, Baekhyun’s jokes, Kyungsoo’s threats, and Jongdae’s screams. In the middle of their dining hall, Minseok created a chandelier from ice and it glowed beautifully with Baekhyun putting light on the right places. Yixing grew poinsettia on the windowsills and playfully places mistletoes on different parts of the house.

_(“Look, Kyungsoo, looks like you have to kiss me.”_

_“Like you need a mistletoe for me to kiss you, Baekhyun.”)_

After dinner, when everyone’s movements become slow and everything is cleaned up, Kyungsoo finds Chanyeol on the couch and he automatically scoots near the tall guy and hugs him.

“You’re warm.” Kyungsoo mutters before snuggling closer to Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo felt the vibrations caused by Chanyeol’s laughter as he closed his eyes. Baekhyun yawns and rubbed his eyes before placing himself beside Chanyeol. He puts his arms around Chanyeol, too, who ruffles his hair. Baekhyun’s hands curled with Kyungsoo’s and their small smiles were bright like the moon outside. Jongdae followed soon, dragging Minseok along with him. Sehun and Jongin scoots closer to Chanyeol too and sighs at the warmth. Soon enough, Yixing joins after smiling at the sight of the others who’d soon be conquered by their dreams. Minseok opens his eyes to see if Junmyeon would be joining them. The guy nods. Junmyeon placed his flowers in a vase and fills it with water. He took out his phone and captured the moment.

_To: Yifan_

_Look what you’re missing out on. Join us next year, okay? Merry Christmas! Send my love to Lu Han and Tao_

Jongin and Sehun moved away from each other to let Junmyeon sit in between them.

“Merry Christmas, guys.” Junmyeon says in a soft voice.

“We love you, too, hyung.” Baekhyun replies and a chorus of chuckles and agreement made everyone’s hearts smile.


End file.
